Di Saat Orang Diperhatikan dan Dia Terlihat Tidak Senang
by shauntherabbit
Summary: (Di Saat Orang Diperhatikan dan Dia Terlihat Tidak Senang, Pastilah Dia Senang) - Judulnya tidak cukup. / Kagura sakit dan dijenguk oleh 2 teman sekelasnya. Ia mendapatkan perhatiaan yang cukup unik. / OkiKaguHon. Ficlet mungkin? More warning inside. Thankies for reading! / Hisashi Hongo tidak ada di characters ;w;)
**Di Saat Orang Diperhatikan dan Dia Terlihat Tidak Senang, Pastilah Dia Tetap Senang**

.

 _Warning_ : _Don't Like Don't Read_ (DLDR). _School_!AU. OkiKagu. HonKagu. 15 _years old_. _Quick typing as usual. Lack of description. Too quick/slow pace? Super_ **OOC** _. Typo(s)? Cliche plot._ Abal.

 _Disclaimer_ : Gintama milik Sorachi Hideaki. Plotnya milik Shaun, saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materi dari memublikasikan _fic_ ini.

.

"Jadi, ada kabar buruk. Salah satu kawan kita, Kagura, sedang terbaring di rumah sakit karena penyakit anemianya memburuk," ujar sang wali kelas tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi sedih.

Lalu, satu kelas mendadak heboh. Semuanya saling berdiskusi.

 _Gadis pindahan yang cantik namun brutal dan rakus itu sakit? Bukannya dia selalu terlihat sehat?_

" _Sensei_! Dia dirawat di rumah sakit apa?"

"Ruangan nomor berapa?"

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" semua mulai heboh menanyai Ginpachi.

Buku presensi yang dipegang pria bersurai perak itu segera mendarat keras di meja guru, suara yang dihasilkan cukup keras hingga membuat seisi kelas hening, "Gya gya gya! Kalian ribut sekali, apa kalian sedang dalam masa birahi hah?!"

Perkataan guru tersebut jangan ditiru, ya, para pembaca tercinta.

"Dia di rumah sakit A nomor 509," jawab Ginpachi.

Soyo, salah satu teman terdekat Kagura, segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Siapa yang bisa menjenguk Kagura-chan hari ini?"

Mata merah darah milik Sougo menatap teman sekelasnya, lalu, mengangkat tangan. Menjenguk teman sekelas yang sakit tidak akan membuatnya sakit, bukan?

Hening.

Kenapa tidak ada yang angkat tangan lagi ...?

"Kakakku akan pulang hari ini, aku baru bisa menjenguknya besok."

 _Jadi untuk apa kau menanyai siapa yang akan menjenguk sahabatmu?!_

"Aku sudah membeli tiket untuk acara Otsuu-chan ..."

 _Jadi idola jauh lebih penting daripada sahabatmu?!_

"Donat diskon 80% hanya untuk hari ini."

 _Jadi harga persahabatan kalah dengan harga diskon donat?!_

"Oh, sangat disayangkan ..." sebuah suara laki-laki muncul, "Berarti yang hari ini akan menjenguk Kagura-chan hanya aku dan Okita-kun," Hongo Hisashi mengangguk pelan. Pemain mandala kendo itu menatap orang yang menduduki kursi sebelah kanannya.

Bukannya, Sougo punya dendam dengan Hisashi, tapi, mereka tidak begitu akrab. Hisashi adalah orang yang sakit-sakitan sehingga tidak pernah ikut kegiatan olahraga, ia anaknya kalem. Sangat jauh jika dibandingkan dengan salah satu anggota komite kedisiplinan itu.

"Mohon bantuannya, Okita-kun," pemuda bersurai cokelat itu tersenyum.

Ini akan jadi perjalanan tercanggung yang entah ke berapa. Tapi lebih baik dibandingkan harus pergi dengan Hijibaka.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Mereka berdua membeli sekeranjang buah dan seikat bunga segar sebelum ke rumah sakit. Sesampainya di sana, mereka tidak membuang waktu untuk mencari kamar dengan nomor 509 tersebut, "Permisi ... Maaf mengganggu," sapa pemuda bermarga Hongo itu.

Gadis yang berbalut pakaian biru muda khas pasien itu segera terkejut menatap 2 sosok yang ia kenal, "Hisashi?! Sadis?! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini, _aru_?"

"Untuk menertawakanmu, _China_. Menurutmu?" jawab Sougo sarkas. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati meja untuk meletakkan keranjang buah yang ia bawa.

"Kami ingin menjengukmu ... Ini bunga dari kami," pemuda yang lain segera menyerahkan langsung bunga tersebut.

Mata birunya berbinar bahagia saat menerima bunga tersebut, "Terima kasih! Bunganya sangat cantik ..." lalu, ia memasukan helai rambut jingganya yang tidak dicepol ke belakang telinga.

Dengan senyuman ramah, Hisashi melancarkan pertanyaan klise, "Kagura-chan, apa kau sudah merasa sehat?"

Kagura dengan mantap mengangguk, "Yep, aku sudah lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya! Kau sendiri apa sudah lebih sehat, _aru ka_?"

"A-ah," pemuda bersurai cokelat itu menggaruk pipinya yang agak bersemu merah, "karena dukungan Kagura-chan, aku semakin sehat setiap harinya."

Wajah pucat Kagura jadi ikutan memerah, "A-apa yang kaukatakan sih?! Itu 'kan karena usahamu sendiri, _aru_!" dengan spontan gadis itu memukul lengan teman sekelasnya.

 _Atmosfer apa ini? Kenapa banyak aura berwarna merah muda di ruangan itu? Apakah seharusnya Sougo tidak seharusnya berada di situ? Apakah ia membuat keputusan yang salah untuk datang bersama dengan Hisashi? Ia harus melebur pada situasi itu, bukan? Apakah ia harus bersikap seperti teman sekelasnya itu ataukah tetap diam?_

" _China_ ," Sougo memutuskan untuk bersikap seperti biasa, "aku terkejut monster sepertimu bisa sakit," komentarnya dengan tertawa meremehkan.

Gadis bermata biru itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke teman sekelasnya yang merupakan rivalnya, "Kau datang hanya untuk mencari masalah, Sadis?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang baik hati ingin menjenguk teman sekelasku yang sangat aku _sayangi_ , _China_."

Perempuan satu-satunya di ruangan tersebut segera berpura-pura muntah, "IH, aku rasa aku semakin sakit, _aru_."

"Oh, aku akan dengan senang hati untuk menjengukmu setiap hari," sebuah senyuman sadis menghiasi wajah pemuda bersurai cokelat pasir itu.

Kali ini suasana ruangan tersebut menjadi lebih panas. Atmosfernya segera berubah gradasi. Jika diibaratkan berwarna, maka warnanya adalah merah. Merah darah. Akan ada pertumpahan darah sepertinya. Beda tipis bukan dengan merah jambu?

"Tenanglah, Kagura-chan, Okita-kun," potong Hisashi, "ah, aku juga harus izin pergi duluan, aku baru ingat bahwa ada janji temu dengan dokter ... Semoga cepat sembuh, Kagura-chan. Sampai jumpa besok, Okita-kun," pemuda bermarga Hongo itu.

"O-oh, kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan, Hisashi! Terima kasih sudah mau datang untuk menjengukku ..." gumam gadis pindahan Cina itu malu-malu.

 _Menggelikan sekali, seharusnya ia tidak datang menjenguk gadis ini. Ia hanya menyakiti dirinya secara tidak langsung, cih._

Setelah pintu kamar tersebut ditutup, suasana kembali hening, hingga Kagura memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan, "Kau tidak pulang, Sadis?"

"Kau mengusirku, huh?"

"Bukan begitu! Kau menyebalkan sekali, kenapa bukan Hisashi saja yang tinggal lebih lama daripada kau?!" keluh Kagura kesal.

Perempatan siku muncul di pelipis pemuda bermarga Okita itu, "Maaf saja ya kalau aku mengganggu kalian berdua."

"Ih, kau itu niat menjenguk orang sakit tidak sih?! Seorang gadis manis terkulai lemas di ranjang rumah sakit," gadis kelahiran November itu memasang pose gadis manis, "dan malah mendapat umpatan?!" amuknya.

"Sudah baik hati juga aku datang ke sini untuk menjengukmu ya!"

"Apanya yang menjenguk kalau kau hanya datang untuk menghinaku, huh!"

Mereka berdua terengah-engah seperti habis maraton keliling dunia. (Idih _author_ -nya jayus, maaf.) Pemuda bertampang polos itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang pasti di luar karakteristiknya.

Sebuah tepukan ringan mendarat di kepala jingga itu, "Cepat sembuh, _baka China_. Kelas menjadi sangat sepi saat kau sakit," lalu, Sougo menarik tangannya dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Setelah menutup pintu ruangan itu, pemuda itu refleks langsung berjongkok.

 _APA-APAAN YANG TADI IA LAKUKAN?!_

Ia sangat yakin itu di luar karakteristiknya. Syukurlah di ruangan itu hanya ada mereka berdua. Tapi, tetap saja, apa yang ia lakukan tadi itu konyol! Sougo menarik napas, lalu, menyunggingkan sebuah cengiran. Setidaknya ia sempat melihat ekspresi terkejut gadis itu.

Sedangkan yang ditinggal pergi ...

"Apa-apaan sih Sadis sialan itu, _aru_ ... Dia sangat menyebalkan, _aru yo_! Aku benar-benar _membencinya_!" Kagura menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah seluruhnya. Tentu perkataannya bukan sepenuhnya benar.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Saya gatau anonim itu baca _fic_ yang mana, tapi, saya juga salah sih malah taro di _fic_ yang _slash_.  
Balasan anonim I Fell in Love with Him, Am I Wrong?& You Can't Escape from Reality After All **(chap 6)**

 **inyour3881** : Ng, maaf? Tapi, sudah ada penjelasan kalau ceritanya bakal klise banget.

 **RubyS** : Hai, makasih banget masih menikmati fic saya, saya terharu (seriusan). Haha, maaf ya update fic multichapter-nya lama ... Makasi semangatnya! Kamu semangat juga hehe 3

 **Missty** : Hai, terima kasih masih mau menikmati fic saya dan berusaha membaca sampai selesai. Beri tepuk tangan~! /ditenggelamin/ Wkwk, ini termasuk crack banget ... Karena di pixiv aja yang buat OkiSoyo Cuma 5 ... Literally 5. Yep, nanti aku lagi WIP OkiKaguSoyo, di mana headcanon-mu(dan –ku /apa kita jodoh/ /ga/) emang terjadi. Wkwk, karena Kagura itu strong XD

.

 **Oh** : Makasih ^^ anu, ini sudah kelar ... Makasi semangatnya ^^

 **Lynchan** : Hai! (1) Maafkan typo yang bertebaran, saya lebih sering ga cek ulang. Kapan-kapan diperbaiki deh ... (2) Oh tentang hal huruf dan imbuhan ya. Setahu saya karena kata dasarnya 'punya' dan kalau awalannya huruf KTSP (dan huruf keduanya huruf vokal) maka akan lesap. Seperti koordinir jadi mengoordinir. Semacam itu. Sebenarnya memang aneh sih, tapi terima kasih masukannya, nanti saya bakal cek ulang EyD deh ^^ (3) ... Maaf penulisan namanya ga konsisten :"D (4) WAH, MAKASI BANGEEET! Saya jujur tidak mencari tahu (dan bingung keywords (ato emang karena malas /dibuang)) (5) Terdengar sebentar, tapi, seingat saya sih itu ... setting-nya 2/3 tahun sebelum movie 2? Soalnya saya (maunya sih) menekankan perasaan para karakter huehe. (6) Makasi banyak kritik dan sarannya! Anu, ini udah kelar ...

 **A/N** : Hai, semuanya. Kebetulan saya sedang penat dengan kuliah dan berusaha mengetik di waktu yang sangat sedikit ini. Jikalau ada banyak _fic_ yang belum dibaca dan di- _review_ , maafkanlaaaaah~ (Saya tau _A/N_ masih idem dengan semua _fic_ ) Fufu. Ini pelampiasan di dunia nyata sih sebenarnya. Habis nonton episode yang ada Hisashi terus ga sengaja nge- _ship_ mereka /dibuang ke danau/ Mereka lucu sih ...

 _Trivia_ ga penting: nomor ruangannya itu OkiKagu _day_.

Silakan beri kritik dan saran, jangan malu-malu. Makasi sudah mau baca!

 _Have a nice day!_

Shaun.


End file.
